Outcast Tribe (Franchise)
The Outcasts are a tribe of Vikings that have been banished from various tribes, particularly the Hooligan Tribe. Its leader is Alvin the Treacherous, a former Hooligan. While originally enemies of Berk, the two tribes eventually made peace and became allies. Speaking members of the Outcast Tribe in "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" were voiced by Jeff Bennett. History Not much is known about how the Tribe got started or how they arrived on Outcast Island. At the time of "Alvin and the Outcasts", Alvin the Treacherous had been the chief of the Tribe for some time. He himself was banished from Berk, but it is unclear if the other Outcast Tribesmen are also from Berk, other locations, or already existed before Alvin became chief. Customs Weaponry The Outcasts utilize a variety of weaponry - crossbows, catapults, axes, bludgeons, and swords. One of their more iconic weapons however, is the spear. In addition to the standard single-pronged spear, the Outcasts also wield a more elaborate bident, or two-pronged spear. At the end of a long sturdy wooden pole sits what resembles asymmetrical flattened metal wings tapering to points. Tribe Members *Alvin the Treacherous (Chief) *Savage (Formerly) *Mildew (Formerly) *Hroar Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk The Outcast Tribe makes its first appearance in "Alvin and the Outcasts". The Outcast tribe is known to be Outcasts of Berk. The chief of the tribe is Alvin the Treacherous who brings his tribe to Berk, seeking the "Dragon Conqueror" (Hiccup). After learning that Hiccup is a Dragon ''trainer, and that the Berk Vikings have learned to ride dragons, Alvin decides that the Outcasts will learn to train the dragons in order to use them to attack and destroy Berk. Alvin and his Outcast tribe have made several appearances throughout the series. Alvin then recruits Mildew and with his help, tricks Hiccup into showing him how to train a dragon, in "We Are Family, Part 1". Following that in "We Are Family, Part 2", Alvin finally learns how to train a dragon, as he successfully trains a Whispering Death. Dragons: Riders of Berk (comics) Alvin the Treacherous and his men see Hookfang out alone, and the chief decides to capture the dragon and use him as bait for Hiccup in "Dragon Down". They track him to an unnamed island and leave his shed scales as a trail for Hiccup to follow. Hiccup arrives and is captured by the Outcasts, but is later freed by the other Dragon Riders. In "The Stowaway", the Outcasts stage a fight at sea and sneak aboard a stowaway on a Berk ship. The stowaway is a boy named Hroar, and he pretends to be from the island of Knaff. He gets in good graces with the villagers, and Stoick tells the Riders to teach him to train dragons. Torch even becomes his temporary dragon. However, he has the ability to incite aggression in the dragons, and Hiccup is left cleaning up the damage from angry dragons in the village. Ultimately he reveals his plan as an Outcast to anger all the dragons on Dragon Island to attack Berk. The waters around Berk are choppy and wild, which Alvin sees as an opportunity to invade Berk in "The Legend of Ragnarok". However, the sea's disturbance is caused by a gigantic dragon called the Purple Death. In a rare display of fair play, Alvin and his warriors help the Hooligans fight off the huge dragon. ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk Alvin and the Outcast tribe continue their attacks on Berk using Whispering Death eggs in "Live and Let Fly" They also, inadvertently, use a Screaming Death egg to attack Berk in "The Iron Gronckle". The outcasts then formed an alliance with Dagur the Deranged and his Berserker Tribe in "A View to a Skrill, Part 1". However, Alvin was disposed of and was apparently killed off by Dagur's Frozen Skrill. Savage then led the Outcasts under Dagur's leadership in "A View to a Skrill, Part 2". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", for three years, the Outcasts loyal to Alvin guarded Dagur and his loyal Berserker and Outcast soldiers. However, Dagur was able to fight his way past them to make his escape. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In "A Time to Skrill", the Outcasts were then forced to abandon their island when the Frozen Skrill escaped hibernation. However, they soon returned to their home after the Skrill was calmed. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 In "Shell Shocked, Part 1", after the Dragon Hunters attack the island of the Defenders of the Wing, the Dragon Riders fear that their other allies will be next. To that end, they move to defend Outcast Island from attack, only for the Shellfire to attack Berserker Island instead. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 The Outcasts then asked for help from Fishlegs' alter ego, Thor Bonecrusher, in rescuing Alvin from several Dragon Hunters and Krogan's allies, led by Jarg, in "Return of Thor Bonecrusher". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6'' Upon hearing Stoick’s condition in "Guardians of Vanaheim", Alvin and several other Outcasts set sail to Berk to help in defending the chieftain from further more attacks by the Dragon Flyers. Trivia *There are never any Outcast women or children seen in the Franchise. They may be presumed to exist, however, to carry on the Tribe. Most likely there were budget and animation constraints for adding them as background characters. Gallery Outcast Soldier Concepts.jpg AatO-OutcastIsland4-39.JPG|In "Alvin and the Outcasts" AatO-Outcasts1-105.JPG AatO-AlvinsHatchet-119.JPG|Alvin's hatchet with Outcast crest AatO-Outcasts2-122.JPG AatO-Outcasts3-123.JPG AatO-Hiccup7-127.JPG|Outcast Weaponry AatO-Outcasts4-136.JPG AatO-Outcasts5-138.JPG AatO-OutcastShip5-151.JPG AatO-Outcasts6-157.JPG AatO-Savage2-172.JPG AatO-Outcasts7-173.JPG AatO-OutcastCatapult-30.JPG|Outcast weapon - Catapult AatO-OutcastArrows-146.JPG|Outcast Arrows ViewSkrill2-6.png|Outcasts knocked out by Dagur in "A View to a Skrill, Part 2" DEOTBpt1-BarnacleClub1.JPG|In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1" DEOTBpt1-BarnacleClub2.JPG ReturnOfThorBonecrusher-Pike2.PNG|In "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" ReturnOfThorBonecrusher-Outcasts.PNG|In disguise Book Wyrm 32.jpg Book Wyrm 31.jpg Book Wyrm 30.jpg Book Wyrm 29.jpg Book Wyrm 28.jpg Book Wyrm 27.jpg Book Wyrm 26.jpg Book Wyrm 24.jpg Book Wyrm 23.jpg Book Wyrm 22.jpg Book Wyrm 21.jpg Book Wyrm 20.jpg Book Wyrm 19.jpg Book Wyrm 18.jpg Book Wyrm 17.jpg Book Wyrm 14.jpg Book Wyrm 13.jpg Book Wyrm 12.jpg Book Wyrm 11.jpg Book Wyrm 10.jpg Book Wyrm 9.jpg Book Wyrm 8.jpg Book Wyrm 7.jpg Book Wyrm 6.jpg Astrid's MN 16.jpg Astrid's MN 14.jpg Astrid's MN 13.jpg Astrid's MN 10.jpg Astrid's MN 9.jpg Astrid's MN 8.jpg Astrid's MN 7.jpg Site Navigation Category:Franchise Tribes Category:Alvin the Treacherous (Franchise) Category:Savage Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Mildew Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising